


Water Ride

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Bubble Bath, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex in the bath.





	Water Ride

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written in January of 2014.

 

* * *

 

Dan turned off on the faucet to the tub, watching as the water ceased to flow into the tub. He smiled to himself and leant against the side of it, dreaming of the soaking in the warm refreshing water while scents of jasmine whirled all round them.

Phil had suggested the idea a few days ago and Dan kind of just went along with it. He’d seen some post of this couple in the tub on tumblr and had failed to stop obsessing about how they  _needed_ to try that. Dan hadn’t exactly objected, he just would have never thought about it.

But the more he thought about it the more enticing the whole idea became.

He could see it now: The two of them, he in between Phil’s legs as he rested his head against his damp chest. He was always complaining that they didn’t go enough “couplely” things and had suggested the idea of relaxing in the bath. Plus, with a bath as nice as the one they had how could they not use it?

Dan was planning on creating a nice calming bath for he and Phil tonight and felt that these items were essential in creating the right atmosphere. He remembered Emma posting a video about a bath bomb  and how nice they were, so he went to the shops to get a couple for he and Phil to try.

Dan chuckled to himself as he recalled his experience; the “Your girlfriend is so lucky” especially made him laugh.

He set out and lit a few candles, careful not to overdo it but enough for it to be cliched. Dan took a step back and looked at his work. The soft flickering light coming from the candles danced with the darkness from the rest of the room creating a tranquil ambiance in the room.

Dan was just about to take out the bath bomb when he heard the bathroom door open.

“Hey Dan-” Phil started. He looked at the tub, and a small smile appeared. He didn’t think he’d actually do it.

Dan startled by Phil’s entrance dropped the bomb into the tub as a “manly” scream came out of him.

“That was the manliest scream I’ve ever heard.” Phil teased, as he closed the door.

Dan pouted and crossed his arms. “Ever hear of knocking?” Dan sulked.

“I’m sorry darling,” Phil said as he walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around him. “I just wanted to see how things were coming along." 

"Quite well actually. I’m kind of really excited,” Dan said softly.

“Me too. It smells amazing in here,” Phil said squeezing him. The added floral scent coming from the flowers made the feeling in the room just that much better. 

“Then what are we waiting for?" 

"Good question.” Phil said letting go of him. “But let’s not discuss it from out here when we can discuss it in there.” Phil said gesturing to the bath.

Dan giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Phil took Dan’s hand and led him to the tub. They both undressed and got in. The water was the perfect temperature; cool, but not quite lukewarm, and hot but not scalding. They both relaxed into the water and cuddled up to each other; Phil against the edge of the tub with Dan in the "V" of his legs. They soaked in silence for a few minutes, savoring the sensation of the water on their skin.

Dan sighed audibly. “I’m so glad I let you talk me into doing this." 

"What can I say; I have great ideas.” Phil said in a mock smug tone.

Dan rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Phil’s soft touch. “So how was your day?” Dan asked, tracing Phil’s hand with his fingers before intertwining their fingers. Phil had draped his arm across Dan’s stomach.

“Mine? It was alright. Just the usual editing,” He said.

“How interesting,” Dan teased.

“Shut up.” Phil said endearingly. He kissed the side of Dan’s head.

“Make me.” Dan said splashing him.

Phil scoffed, splashed him back, which ultimately resulted in an unnecessary water fight. They were like two seven year olds fighting in a pool except they were in their mid-twenties frolicking in a bathtub on Saturday night. By the time they were done they’d soaked the floor and each other and were a mess of giggles on opposite sides of the tub.

“You made a mess,” Dan said as he scooted back over to Phil.

“ _I_ made a mess? You’re the one who started it,” Phil sassed.

“Whatever.” Dan said, as he sat on Phil’s thighs. He scooped up a bit of the suds and placed them all along Phil’s face. 

“What are you doing now?” Phil said in between giggles. 

“Giving you that beard you could never grow,” Dan teased.

“You’re so silly.” Phil said, poking Dan’s side, causing him to giggle.

“Yeah but you love that about me.”

Phil leant forward and kissed Dan softly. He pulled away slowly and gazed into his lover’s eyes. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”

Dan blushed and moved so that he was practically sitting on top of Phil. “Where did that come from?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“I don’t know. It just felt right.” Phil said, turning a light shade of pink.

Dan smirked and cupped his cheeks. “Well, then this is definitely going to feel right.” He said just before kissing him hungrily as he ground his hips into his.

Phil let out a small moan and kissed Phil back with just as much intensity. He could feel Dan’s tongue swiping his bottom lip, before biting it softly. He placed his hands on Dan’s hips, tracing little circles into them.

Phil pulled away from Dan: “Where are you going with this sweetie?” He asked, still a bit dazed.

“Exactly what you think I’m doing.” Dan said sassily.

“You’re not suggesting we…”. Phil started, secretly hoping he was.

Dan bit his lip and nodded shyly. “No I definitely am.” Dan said. “Just think about how hot it would be? Plus it’s one of your fantasies.” He said a little bit more seductively.

“And how would you know that?” Phil challenged, straddling him over his lap.

“Because.” Dan said kissing his neck softly.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Phil breathed.

“Because you only showed me half of that tumblr post, and the other half is them having _soapy sex_ in the tub. And I remember all of those times you made jokes about doing it.” Dan whispered sensually. “Plus, why else would there be a bottle of lube behind the shampoo in here?”

“Okay you caught me, but don’t call it that.” Phil said.

“Yeah whatever, just kiss me again." 

Phil immediately dove right into kissing Dan, gripping his bum as he slid his tongue into Dan’s mouth. Dan rolled his hips against Phil, slowly grinding against his already half hard cock.

Phil let out a low breathy moan and pulled away. He nuzzled his head into Dan’s neck, and started kissing and sucking it gently. He bit down on a couple of places, causing Dan to gasp. 

"Uh Phil. That feels _so_ nice” Dan moaned.

Phil pulled away, and kissed lower down to his chest. “Does it?” He inquired, in between kisses.

“Yes.” Dan groaned, tipping his head back the slightest. 

Phil smirked. “Well, you’re going to feel even better in a few minutes.” Phil said, stroking Dan’s dick. He ran his hand along the inside of his legs and thighs.

Dan let out a couple of shaky breaths. “Mhmmm….Phil…feels….so…good.”

Phil continued his half hearted hand job for a couple of minutes before stopping. He kissed Dan tenderly. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, running his index finger along his hip.

Dan nodded. “Yes, Oh my gosh yes.” He said needly.

“Give me a sec hun."Phil said. He stretched around Dan who had wrapped his arms around his neck to grab the lube.

"I still can’t believe you hid that there." Dan said.

"I did; Hips up darling.” Phil said lubing up his fingers.

Dan did as he said, and hoisted himself up on, using Phil’s thighs for balance. 

“Ready?” Phil asked.

“Yes.” Dan said.

Phil slid a finger in, and slowly started pumping it in and out of him, before adding a second, scissoring the area, while he placed a kiss on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan let out a moan. 

Phil pulled out his finger and started to lube up his length with the other hand. Phil lent against the edge of tub so that Dan could easily sit on him. Dan moved so, that he was hovering over Phil. 

“Ready when you are.” Phil said.

Dan took a grasp of Phil’s dick and slowly started to lower himself onto it. He wrapped his arms around his neck, as he started to slowly rock his hips.

Phil gripped Dan’s bum, guiding him along his dick as he moved.

Dan tightened his grip around Phil’s neck, as he picked up speed. He  started to roll his hips with each movement, grinding into Phil as hard as he could.

“Oh Phil.” Dan moaned.

Dan leaned forward to kiss on Phil . As Phil got more and more into it, he slowly started to thrust his hips into Dan meeting him in time with his movements. 

Phil squeezed Dan’s ass. “That’s it honey.” He breathed huskily.

Dan rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, as he switched to bouncing up and down. “Harder.” Dan moaned.

Phil started pounding into Dan harder than before. Phil could feel that warm feel pool in stomach and knew he was getting close. Phil readjusted himself trying to find Dan’s spot.

“Right there!” Dan cried out. “D-Don’t stop.” He whimpered, resting his forehead against Phil’s. “C-close.” He sputtered out.

Phil took a hold of Dan’s length and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. Dan was a moaning mess, so it couldn’t be too long now. He ran his finger over Dan’s slit a couple of times and that was enough to send Dan over the edge. He was soon cumming all over his and Phil’s chest as he moaned out Phil’s name.

Phil gave a few last hard thrusts as Dan kept riding him until he reached his own climax, bucking his hips up into Dan.

“Fuck..Dan….” He moaned out. Phil finished off with a final few thrusts before pulling out of Dan, who sunk back into the now tepid bath water.

Dan moved next Phil and rested his head of Phil’s rising and falling chest. Both were sweaty and trying to catch their breaths from one of the wettest sex sessions they’d ever had.

Phil leant down up and gave Dan a soft kiss. “I love you so fucking much, that was so fucking amazing.” He said.

“Glad it was everything you wanted it to be.” Dan said, dancing his finger across Dan’s chest.

Phil kissed the top of his head. “We’re definitely doing this again.” Phil said.

“Most definitely.” Dan agreed.

“You know, we don’t only have to this in the bath.” Phil suggestively. 

“Like what? Shower, pool, beach?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, _exactly_ those things.” Phil said.

He kissed the bottom of Phil’s chin. “You’re ridiculous.” Dan said, lovingly. 

“No, I just _really_ have a thing for water sex." 


End file.
